Whipped
by 2brokelesbians
Summary: An alternative ending to 'The Hold-up'


Max couldn't believe it.

She'd always thought SHE'D be the one holding them all at gunpoint!

And NOW Caroline was _**PEEING?!**_

**G-R-O-S-S.**

The shooter strode towards them, yelling at Caroline to "STEP OUT FROM BEHID THE COUNTER!"

She stuttured out that she was peeing.

"Still?!" Max exclaimed.

The shooter stopped for a moment. He looked lost in thought.

"Miss, stop peeing immediatly. Like you friend here said, _CLENCH IT!_" He pulled out a gun, aiming it at Carolines head.

The pattering sound of water on lilo stopped.

The shooter strode towards the door, pulling the blinds and locking the door. He walked slowly back towards the counter, still lost in thought. He stuck his hand out and hauled Oleg up off the floor, and forced him and Earl into Sophie's usual booth.

He gestured towards Caroline to follow him, and led her into the back, telling the others to "Stay PUT!"

Max sat up onto the counter, exhaling loudly. All three of them then looked at each other, wondering what he was doing to Caroline.  
They left the kitchen a few minutes later, the shooter first, and Caroline slinking after him.

Max's jaw dropped.

Carolines unform had been almost completely unzipped, she had on a lacy black bra that was DEFINATELY not hers, becasue it was so tight, it actually made her look like she had cleavage. She also had her apron in her hand, and her thong was on veiw or all to see. The bra she'd come to work in was being shoved into the shooters pocket.

At the same time, he handed a cheap camera over to Oleg, and began tugging Max towards the kitchens as well, but she dug her heels into the ground and refused to move.

"I am not going back there, so you can have disgusting, probably maybe horrible sex with me!" She yelled.

"Fine." He replied. "Stand right where you are then. Not much work needed anyway, and by the way, I was not going to rape you, just unzip your top a little more." Max didn't move. "NOW!" She obeyed.

"YOU. OVER HERE" He pulled Caroline over, and pulled her zip up again, while making Earl tie her apron. He then looked both waitresses up and down.

"Perfect" He said with a smile. He then set about showing Oleg how to use the camera. When he was done, he grabbed Han from his office, and locked him and Earl in the freezer, taking away their phones and fanny packs.

He then proceeded to set Max and Caroline in places behind the counter, while getting Max to make hot chocolate. He told them what he wanted them to do, gesturing with his gun a lot. He then motioned for Oleg to start the camera.

Caroline walked out form behind the counter, a slight tremble in her hands as she held up a tray full of plates.

Suddenly they all crashed to the ground as she dropped the tray (as directed).

She began to bend, slowly, her pert bum facing the camera, running her hands down her legs while stuttering a fake scared apology towards Max.

Max stepped out from behind the counter, outrage on her face, yelling at Caroline about how bloody clumsy she was.

Caroline began to grovel at her feet, stroking up and down Max's legs, begging for no punishment.

Max shook her head, and pulled Caroline up by her wrist, dragging her on her knees towards one of the booths. She sat down, and forced Caroline over her knees.

"Well Miss Channing, what ARE we going to do with you?" Max whispered.

Caroline shivered, surprised at her anticipation.

Max jerked her skirt up, suddenly revealing Caroline's pale ass. Oleg groaned, and the shooter pulled his cock out, nodding at Oleg to do the same.

Oleg looked up from his pants in time to see Max's hand come down HARD on Caroline's butt, a loud slap ringing the air. Caroline groaned, in both pain and pleasure.

This happened 15 more times, each time Caroline's screaming sounding more and more filled with ecstasy and pleasure.

Eventually, the intruder raised his arm, signaling Part II of what was clearly going to be a porno was to be executed. Max dragged Caroline back to counter, sweeping off everything but the whipped cream jug and forcing Caroline to lie down. She ripped off Caroline's apron, and unzipped the uniformso everyone could see her now B cup boobs.

She pulled her thong away from her and jammed a finger into Caroline's already wet minge, feeling the smoothness in and out.

She began to pump, slowly at first, but then began getting rougher and faster, adding and removing ingers at her pleasure, and began sliding them up herself as well.

Bending down, Max pressed her tongue against Caroline's clit, stroking it,massaging it, listening to the screams of pleasure tearing her vocal cords.

She suddenly removed her 4 digits, and her tongue, but kept fingers in herself. She inzipped her top, and reached over Caroline's head for the cream, allowing Caroline a first class view of her boobs, nipples pert and pink. When she reversed, Caroline groaned in frustration, quickly gasping again as Max sprayed whipped cream over both sets of boobs, and inserted the nozzle into Caroline. She slowly sprayed inside her, until cream began popping from the sides.

Caroline proceeded to have whipped cream licked off her boobs, and did the part of this porno that she had been dreading. As instructed before, now the whipped cream was in her, she began to pee, slowly at first, until Max got her mounth down there, then gushing into her mouth.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
